One Piece: The Skull Hat Pirates Remake
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!Luffy fanfic, Rated T for safety, more inside-


A/N. This is a remake of Skull Hat Pirates, which is honestly good, but at the time, I hadn't actually fully thought out the powers of the Cheshire Cat Devil Fruit, so I feel I need to remake it, as well as revision Luffy's appearance. I also decided to change Luffy's name to something that I think is prettier sounding and a bit more feminine. That and I don't think it speaks volumes for my creativity if all I do to feminize Luffy's name is add –ia to the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading!

Special Information: This is a prologue for the revision, which was initially going to be the first chapter but wound up being too short to actually be considered a chapter. Sorry.

Summary: Monkey D. Lacciana was always expected to grow up and get married by her Marine grandfather, and live the life of a proper lady. But such a thing is far-fetched and near impossible when one is considered to be the queen of sadism and not content nor even close to being satisfied with such a chosen lifestyle. Choosing to instead take her own future into her own two soon-to-be blood-stained hands, she sets sail to finally fulfill her childhood dream of becoming Queen of the Pirates. The high seas are in for a vicious storm, for once young Lacciana gets her hands wrapped around something, she is not soon to let go of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I have no clue who does, but it's definitely not me.**

* * *

**EP 0: A Cat in a Crowd**

* * *

A black gloved hand rose slowly to languidly swipe at a pale, sweat covered brow, a sharp whistle being heard clear over the constant arguments and noise that filled the gaudy streets the owner found himself in, utterly trapped in a way far too uncomfortable for even his own tastes, and with a irritable grunt the man replaced the tall, very fine hat that could have been considered his own signature back atop the man's head, further shielding the man's eyes from the blinding light of the daytime sun. With a twirl of the black cane in his other hand and the distinct sound of metal clacking sharply against stone, the man proceeded to walk again, having stopped for a short two-second break earlier, making his way to one of the few peaceful places within the town, a pub by the name of Carma's Lounge. His attention however, was drawn once again from his designated path by the quite odd sight of a young girl, barely even a year over fourteen at most, and at least just coming up on her thirteenth, passing him by. Short black hair flashed out from underneath a surprisingly well-kept straw hat.

The sun was blazing hot as often as there were fights and outright brawls in the shop-lined streets of the small port town of Rumiel, so a hat would not have been such an uncommon sight and would have not caught so much attention had the wearer herself not been dressed in clothes that warranted a slight worry of overheating and the high possibility of passing out from heat stroke. The girl was clad in a loose-fitting, long sleeved, black, hooded jacket, a dark purple spaghetti strapped shirt underneath with a pair of black short shorts held up by two large, white belts that were the width of the girl's own arms and knee-high black and purple stockings just an inch short of passing for thigh length.

Rumiel itself, though small, was a port town constantly overrun with either pirates or marines, or sometimes even both at a time. The streets themselves were dangerous, and most young girl wouldn't have been caught dead outside without good and honest company by their side, and that was hard to come by as was. For such a young child to be wandering the streets on her own was practical suicide in and of itself. She obviously wasn't a native, but still, something about the way she walked crossed the man as being all too confident, and maybe even bloodthirsty, the thought itself only further emphasized when it seemed that the throngs and throngs of people within the streets seemed to unconsciously part to allow the girl through without a single person ever actually chancing a glance towards her form.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have just shrugged it off like he had at the time, but he did, literally shrugging his shoulders and tossing the matter off to some faraway place within the depths of his own mind and continued back on his path. If he could have only seen the expression on the young girl's face as she disappeared in a mist, unseen and unnoticed by all as a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat itself made its home on her expression, eyes shadowed by the brim of that very straw hat sitting proudly atop her head.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, and thanks for reading. I'll try and get a total of five chapters up before I even think of moving on to some of my other fanfic. I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
